Cpl Josh Ritter's Story
by M1 Grand
Summary: This story is about a Marine Corp Hydra pilot who's in love with Denise & battles agianst bad guys. All of my stories are based on GTA. I use Rockstar characters & some of my own in these stories. Please don't sue. I'm not making any profit from this.


Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing these names, locations, from Rock Star Games. Names: Denise Robinson, Carl Johnson (CJ). Locations: areas in Los Santos, areas in San Fierro & areas in Las Venturas. Please don't sue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cpl Josh Ritter**

My name is Cpl Josh Ritter & I was discharged from the Marine Corp. This is my story!

I was born February 16th 1968 in the Temple district of Los Santos, San Andreas. My dad was an army general & was stationed Las Santos Army Depot. The Depot is located in Ocean Docks. We lived in a small apartment. I lived home until I was 18 years old, & then I joined the Marine Corp. After I graduated I was stationed the Eastern Basin Naval Station. I was a Hydra Pilot. For the next 2-3 years I was living in a multi family house with 6 other friends of mine, from the base. We each pay about $65 & there were 7 of us so … We paid about $455 total a month, for renting that place. The house is located 1544 Howard Dr. (The Burning Desire house)

My 2 younger brothers were both finishing up high school. My mom was taking care of my 13 year old sister who is crippled due to a gunshot to the hip. (It was a drive-by shooter that was trying to hit a gang member, but instead he hit my sister) She was being home schooled. For about 2 out of the 4 weeks in a month, we (my friends & I) were to report to the Base for service & the other 2 weeks we spent else where.

2 months after we got our house, I met a beautiful African girl. Her name is Denise Robinson. She lives in Ganton, Los Santos. We met when one day the beach in Playa Del Seville. She was so hot. I started to walk over to her, but before I got to her some local gang bangers started to hassle & fondle her. She stared to resist, but they fought back. With out thinking, I ran up to one of the gang bangers & punched him. Unfortunately the one guy I hit happened to be the leader of that group. The Hassling stopped. All evil eyes were on me then. They then attack me, so I responded by using my Marine Corp training & fought back. Denise pulled a Tec. 9 out of her backpack & shot 4 of the gang bangers. The other 2 fled. I was beat. She thanked me for helping her. We talked for a few hours. I drove her home. I asked here if I could call her up for a date & she said yes.

Denise & I dated for a few weeks before we started having sex. My first time was w/her. Then one day she came over to my place & said that she was pregnant. We both decided that she should get an abortion. After it was done we still had sex, I just had to pull out. We had fun; I would take her to the bar, to a dance club, even to gang territories to do a drive-by. Oh-boy did she love doing that! Our relationship was mainly based on sex, sex, more sex & a bit of love. She didn't own a car so I would always drive her to places that she wanted/needed to go. I owned a supped up 1940 Hustler. Denise loved it.

We (my friends & I) had to make more frequent trips to base, due to things heating up in the Middle-East. By September of 1990 we were given the order to ship out to Kuwait. We were given 2 days of leave, before we shipped out. I spent some of that time w/Denise. I gave her the title & ownership of my Hustler to her. I told her that I loved her & that I would write to her often, she replied back by saying," Yah, what ever!" We hugged & she dropped me off the airport. I flew from Los Santos to San Fierro & took a taxi to the base. The next day we shipped out.

We arrived in Kuwait on November 2nd 1990. Me squadron & I flew our Hydras from the ship to an undisclosed location. We flew between the borders of Iraq & Kuwait. Our mission was to seek & destroy any Iraqi military presence & to give our defensive border support, if needed. When we were not in the air we drilled, had what ever fun was available, & ate. I wrote to Denise once a week. A few weeks later I letter from home. It said that my dad was to be transferred to a new base in Vice City. The whole family was moving there in 3 months, but that dad is already on his way there. He left w/his men by boat last week. In the letter there was a mention that my house was ransacked by a local gang & that they now own it. Things are really bad where I lived. Mom said that there were so many gang wars.

January 15, 1991 I ordered my squadron to man their planes. We (The Collation) were to take the fight to the Iraqis. We engaged them & we were ruthless. 2 of my friends from my squadron were shot down. On February 27th 1991 we were ordered to cease fire. In total I destroyed 4 Iraqi Tanks, 12 Iraqi APCs, 7 Structures & I'm not sure on how many kills. My mom sent me a letter saying that (by now) they were in Vice City. The letter was dated March 4th, that day was March 15th. We were to remain here for another few months.

May 17th 1991 we returned home. We had a small parade of busses & police cars taking us to our barracks in the Eastern Basin. A crowd of appreciated & happy civilians lined both sides of Harbor Blvd, cheering us on & welcoming us home. The next day we were all on leave for a month. My friends & I flew back to Los Santos. We took Brian's Huntley back to our house. (Brian was one of 2 of our friends who were killed in the Mid East conflict) when we arrive we discover that the whole building was destroyed by a massive fire. I ask the land lord & he said that a local gang torched it. He also said that Denise was inside when the house started to burn. Apparently a Grove Street gang member drove up & through several Molotov Cocktails into the windows. He then went inside & rescued Denise.

We drove to Idlewood & got a few rooms the Busy Sleezy Inn Motel. It wasn't to far from Denise's home, so I decided to walk their. I noticed that the gang that was here before was gone & replaced w/another. I was armed w/a Desert Eagle. I knocked on her

door, but there was no answer. I had a key so I entered. Upon entering, I noticed that it appeared as if she hadn't been home for a while, least a week. I saw that she kept some newspapers, & I started to read them. She also had VHS recordings & Cassette recordings of new coverage about the gang violence. It was as if she was terrified of the gang takeover, in which that, she left. I searched her home for any clue of where she went to, but came up empty. I saw that she had some of my things still around, so before locked up her house I collected them & left a note w/my cell #.

Back the Motel the guys were searching the classifieds for a new place to live. A few days later we decided that we should just find someplace to rent in San Fierro. Instead of flying back we decided to do a road trip. The next day the 5 of us pack up & start driving & hop onto State Throughway 4 to San Fierro. It was a 4 hour drive to a rest stop. We got out & got some food the 24-7 store. We also got a map of the area. We saw that there was a Mountain in which we could race up/down w/bikes. We got off the nearest exit & got 3 rooms the U Get Inn Motel in Angel Pine, Flint County. The next morning we pay for the use of 5 Sanchez's for the day. We had a blast. We raced up & down Mount Chilliad. We even did some base jumping. By the end of the day we were beat. We drove back to the motel, changed & drove to J & J's Restaurant for dinner. The next day we hoped back on State Throughway 4 & traveled the 3 ½ hours to San Fierro. It was nice we only got one speeding ticket. We ended up in Queens where some of our other friends live. They have some room for the 5 of us, so we agreed that we would split the rent evenly. We each pay $2500. There are 8 of us so that's a total of $20000 for a months rent. We now live just an hour w/traffic away from Base. I decided to request for an upgrade on my active status. I now work from 7:00pm-7:00am, Mon-Fri, for 3 out of 4 weeks. I basically have around 13 days off a month.

My friends & I have a lot of fun. Every Saturday we go to the Beach & go to a Club or bar night. A lot of crime was acing in the city though. Carjacking & murder was up by 60. Just the other day I heard on the radio that a politician was caught by the police w/a ton of drugs in his trunk. Around July I received a call from Denise. She said"Hey baby, how are you?" I replied & said "Great! How are you?" She said "fine." She then asked me where I was . I told her that I am still a pilot for the Marines & that I'm living in Queens, San Fierro. I then asked her where she was & she said that she was mostly staying a friend's house in Red County, but wouldn't say exactly where. I asked her if I could see her soon. Se said yes. We set a date for the following weekend on Saturday. She told me to pick her up the gas station on Wankstein Farm Rd. 10:00am I took off from the Base's heliport in a Navy Raindance & flew southeast to the gas station. I landed in the roadway, hopped out helped Denise into the cockpit, got back in & we took off. I asked "So where do you want to go?" She said"Wow! This is amazing." The vibration from the chopper was turning her on. I decided to take her to Base. Before we landed she moaned & I knew then that she had an orgasm. I took her to a bar on base. We drank, talked about her friend, & then we both decided to temporally move in w/one another. Denise stayed w/me for a while. She brought me back my car, she made new friends, & she loved being w/me.

One day in September we see on the news, her old boyfriend, Carl Johnson. Apparently CJ (as he's known by that name), has been a busy & dangerous man. In the next several days the State has asked us (the Marines) to assist them if needed by shooting down any aircraft that shouldn't be flying. This Campaign would go on for several months. One night while I was cruising the skies I got a report of a Beagle plane flying low near Mount Chilliad. There was a report of drugs being dropped from it as well. I had permission to shoot it down. I saw a small group of guys loading some bags into a Picador. It started to speed off, when I got the order to disable it. So I switched to gun mode, locked on the car, & tapped the trigger. The tap sprayed about 6-10 rounds all of which split the car in 2. The County cops arrested them soon after. I searched the skies but couldn't find the Beagle. Command couldn't even see it on radar. The next night I was called to the flight deck. I & 2 other Marines were on standby to disable any plane that would be stolen from the San Freirro Airport. Minutes later, we were all in the air. Apparently a group of armed men stormed out of the terminal & onto the tarmac. They gunned down 12 Airport Security guards & 4 Grounds Crewmen. The gunmen took control of a hanger on the east side of the airport. A shammel came out from the hanger & started to make way to the main runway. We were ordered to disable the Jet, but when I was turning around I was hit in the rear by an Anti-Aircraft rocket. My controls weren't responding! I had no choice but to eject. My Hydra crashed into the ocean, south of the Gant Bridge. I parachuted down & landed on the bridge. I was injured on landing. I broke my leg on a street lamp. I was picked up by a Marine Corp. S&R team. They drove me back to base in a Navy Ambulance.

I was on disability leave until I could be cleared by the Corp doctor for active service. Things between Denise & I had been bad for 3 weeks now. We didn't even have sex any more. I could tell she missed "hood" life. I told her no matter what, that I would always love her. I gave the title of my car over to her. Denise left me the following day. She packed her car & left for Ganton, Los Santos; her home town. I gave the number of an old buddy from the Docks. If she ever needed help, he would provide her w/arms to protect herself.

As I was healing, the State of San Andreas was getting more violent. A buddy of mine lost his older brother to a carjacker. He worked for the Bay area power company & was driving a company car, when a guy chasing another car crashed into another car. My roommates told me stories about the action they themselves were apart of during the ongoing anti-drug missions.

The next several months I've been healing real well. A couple of weeks later I was clear for active duty. The Corp transferred me to Area 69, a highly secret military facility in Bone County. I was put in a new squad of Army, Navy, Air force, Marine Corp. pilots. I was the only pilot from that base that had clearance to assist the state if needed. & Let me

tell you, I was called in a lot. I found it interesting; no matter which city I was in I always seemed to attract violence to those cities. Now I was engaged in many air-ground battles. From what my new buddies back base told me was this area has never been this violent.

Monday; it was a cold day in February. I was in the pilot's lounge chatting w/friends when I got an alert tone on my pager. The tone alerts me when ever I'm needed to get airborne. Our radar showed a small plane dipping in & out of our scope. The plane was deliberately trying to fly low to be detected by radar. Area 69 alerted the San Freirro Navel Station of the event. I flew to the last spotted location but couldn't find anything. I was ordered to continue patrolling the area of Bone County's canyons for the plane (around Las Brujas). My friends from San Freirro were checking the ocean, the city+ both Flint & Red Counties. My friend Scott (Owl) spotted the plane & fired a missile, but it missed. Who ever was piloting that plane was good. My other friend Shaun (Wild Bill) was traveling from Red County when he saw a plane drop a package down to a truck in Angle Pine. Wild Bill was ordered to disable the truck, but there were too many trees. Owl, search the area but couldn't find the plane. Owl then flew around the Bay area only to see the plane off in the distance. I was told the plane was headed forwards me.

I searched the area, but couldn't find him. So I hovered over his first spotted location, hopping maybe he'll come back this way. Then the radar spotted him south of me.

But before I could head to that location, I saw a low flying Rustler flying strait at me. I was in hover mode & it was flying really fast. That sucker cam out of nowhere! Before I had time to react, he shot me, temporarily disabling my throttle. Luckily a few seconds later I was able to get my throttle back in working order. I flew fast to catch up w/the WWII plane, but it disappeared. I searched the area, but it was gone. Back base my plane was being serviced & I was told to take a week's leave, so I did.

I rented a room in Fort Carson for a week. I Bought a Rancher from a little used car dealer on Rt. 68. I drove to the abandoned airfield. I saw some activity, so I parked behind a chopped plane & snuck around. I came across 2 steal hangers. One of them had a Rustler. In fact it was the same one that shot me. I recognized the custom paint job. I snuck into the office & saw documents that said the Airfield property was owned by a Mr. Carl Johnson. The info also said that he's a military vehicle collector. It also says that he owns a trucking company & current residence is 31 Buckle Lane Fort Carson. I ran back to my truck. A few minutes later I heard then saw a large cargo plane land & turn around. A group of government trucks arrive & load some goods into the plane. I saw CJ hop onto a bike & drive toward the plane. He took out 2 guys as he rode the ramp of the plane as it took off. The rest of the government guys left. I took out my binoculars & saw CJ dive out of the plane over Fort Carson. The plane then blew up. I drove to Fart Carson & searched the skies for CJ. I couldn't see him. After 20 minutes of looking around the town & his house, I gave up.

The next night some guy snuck into Area 69 & stole a Top Secret prototype Jet Pack. He also stole the plans to make more. A lot the service men & women who were station Area 69 were killed. The Army took over the Base operations from then on. The Navy supplied them w/ 2 Hydra Jets. Or so I heard. The next day an Army supply train was hit. The guards were killed & all the supplies were destroyed. After my week's leave was up, I was ordered back to my old base in San Freirro.

There was increasing activity in San Freirro. Carjacking was up by 98. I was on constant patrol, searching the state for whatever. One day while on patrol, I was ordered to stay close to the Bay Airport. There was a man who was leading police in a chase up East Bay Blvd & heading to the East Bay Airport. The suspect was driving a Hotknife. He then blew through the gates & drove up to a hanger. I went to hover & prepared to fire. The hanger doors opened, & out came a shamal. I fired a rocket towards the plane & it blasted near the left wing. The pilot ignored my warning shot. So as it began to taxi to the runway, I was ordered to disable it. I fired an Anti-Air missile & hit the plane. The pilot cleared the jet just before it blew up. The police had 2 choppers drop swat guys & the airport security soon after arrested the guy. I later found out that it was CJ who I helped arrest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This Story is still a work in progress, so please give me feedback. Thank you :)


End file.
